Anexo:3ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora
La tercera temporada de la serie animada Dora, la exploradora se estrenó el 26 de agosto de 2003 y terminó el 6 de octubre de 2005. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre octubre de 2003 y diciembre de 2005 por el exinto canal Nick Jr. (dentro del bloque de Nickelodeon). En el año 2013, Nickelodeon y Nick Jr. Latinoamérica "reestrenarán" la temporada con un nuevo doblaje, con el cual se seguirá emitiendo actualmente. * Temporada anterior: Anexo:2ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora Producción (Doblaje original) El doblaje original de la temporada se realizó entre los años 2003 y 2005 en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group bajo la dirección de Fernando Márquez. Producción (Doblaje actual) Cuando Nickelodeon Latinoamérica adquirió los derechos de la serie en 2003 de parte de Nick Jr., se encontró con que Nick Jr. no le había entregado los doblajes de las temporadas 1, 2, 4 y 5. En cambio, pasaron 3 años sin que Nickelodeon pudiera transmitir la temporada 3. Finalmente en 2014, poco después de la sexta y séptima temporada, Nickelodeon mandará a doblar actualmente la temporada 3 con las nuevas voces para finalmente poder transmitirlas. El doblaje actual se realizará en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group durante la colaboración de DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (que había comenzado a doblar la serie desde la sexta temporada). Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio 1: Dora tenía un corderito (Dora Had a Little Lamb) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmistió este capítulo antes que Quack! Quack!. * Por primera vez en la traducción subtitulada en español, "Hello, i'm Dora" fue traducido como "Hola, soy Dora". * En ambos doblajes, el nombre de Mary se tradujo como "María". * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en unas líneas de Dora, la exploradora y Corderito: "Let's go!" ("¡Vamos!") se tradujo a "Vámonos". * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, la exploradora, Mapa, Corderito, Mister Piper, la pequeña arañita, los niños en la bañera y Mochila hablaban al mismo tiempo. * En el doblaje, Giannina Jurado dobla a Botas con el mismo tono de la primera temporada. * Los loops de Corderito y la vaca saltarina se dejaron en versión original. Episodio 2: Camión Atascado (Stuck Truck) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Louder!. Episodio 3: A levantarse (Louder) Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Stuck Truck. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Catch the Babies. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Big Birthday Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Perrito's Big Surprise. * En México, el nombre de "Louder" fue traducido como "Más ruidoso". * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada que vez que Dora, Botas, Mapa, Mochila y Boat hablaban el mismo tiempo. * Varios loops de Dora, Botas, Mapa y Mochila se dejaron en inglés. * Este es el último episodio en el que por un error de traducción, "Good morning!" ("¡Buenos días!") fue traducido como "¡Buen día!", ya en que la siguiente se tradujo como "¡Buenos días!". * En la versión original, Dora llama "Tōnatiuh" al sol. En el doblaje, le llama "Sol". * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Let's go!" ("¡Vamos!") se tradujo como "¡Vámonos!". * En México, "Good morning!" ("¡Buenas mañanas!") fue traducido como "¡Buenos días!". * Muchos diálogos de Dora se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 4: Robert, el Robot (Roberto the Robot) Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que School Pet. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Vacaciones. * A partir de este capítulo, Maythe Guedes dobla a Robert, el robot. * A partir de este capítulo durante la versión original del doblaje, Luis Pérez Pons también dobla al abuelo de Robert con la misma voz de Don Cangrejo. * A partir de este capítulo durante la versión actual del doblaje, Héctor Indriago también dobla al abuelo de Robert. Episodio 5: La gran papa (The Big Potato) Notas * Cada vez que Dora, la exploradora, Botas y su amigo Benny, el toro cantaban "Please" se dejaron las voces en inglés. * Sin embargo varios loops de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila y Benny el toro en el capítulo se dejaron con las voces originales de Kathleen Herles, Harrison Chad, Sasha Toto y Jake Burbage. * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, las girasoles, Owl, Unicorne, Mochila y Benny, el toro en inglés. * Por un error de traducción, en dos ocasiones Giannina Jurado como la voz de Botas dice "¡Estás bien, Benny! en vez de "¿Estás bien, Benny?. * En la versión original, hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "What is el castillo del mago? ("¿Cuál es el castillo de mago?") se tradujo a "¿Dónde está el castillo del mago?". Episodio 6: Journey to the Purple Planet (Viaje al Planeta Morado) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de The Lost City. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila y los extraterrestes se dejaron en inglés. * Por primera vez en la traducción, en dos ocasiones el subtitulaje de Dora, la exploradora dice "¿Cómo son sus nombres?" y en la siguiente temporada "¿Cómo se llaman?". * En la versión original, hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora "Hello, I'm Dora; Whate are their names?" ("Hola, soy yo, Dora; ¿Cómo son sus nombres?") se tradujo a "Hola, soy yo, Dora; ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?". *Por un primera vez en la traducción subtitulada en español, "What are your names?" fue traducido como "¿Cómo son sus nombres?". Episodio 7: La ciudad perdida (The Lost City) Episodio 8: ¡Conoce a Diego! (Meet Diego) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que The Missing Piece. * A partir de éste capítulo, Ricardo Sorondo dobla a Diego. * Por primera vez, se dobla al personaje Diego (en esta ocasión por Ricardo Sorondo). * Las voces de Dora, Botas, Mochila, Diego y la estrella cohete se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión subtitulada hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Cloying, Diego, cloying!" ("¡Empalaga, Diego, empalaga!") se tradujo como "¡Sube, Diego, sube!". * En la versión original, hubo un error de traducción y subtitulaje en una línea de la Estrella Cohete: "You're welcome!" ("¡De nada!") se tradujo como "¡Por nada!". * En la primera escena en la que aparece la Estrella Cohete, no se dobló por ningún actor de doblaje, pero en la última escena la dobló Ricardo Sorondo porque usaba el mismo tono que doblaba a Diego. Episodio 9: Salven a los cachorritos (Save the Puppies) Episodio 10-11: La aventura pirata de Dora (Dora's Pirate Adventure) *''Artículo principal: La aventura pirata de Dora'' Episodio 12: ¡Por Favor! Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora Saves the Game. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Baby Dino. * Por un chiste de traducción, "Open, please!" y "Down, please!" ("¡Abre, por favor!" y "¡Baja, por favor!") fueron traducidos como "¡Abierto, por favor!" y "¡Abajo, por favor!". * Las voces de Dora, Botas, Mochila, el búho que se quedó atrapado en la red, el dragón y Kinakjou se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión original Dora, la exploradora, Botas y sus amigos intercambian algunos diálogos en inglés, que aparecen subtitulados en español. En el doblaje original, dicen los diálogos en inglés, y en el doblaje actual de 2014 ambos hablan en español con acento mexicano. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "What is the castle?" ("¿Cuál es el castillo?") se tradujo a "¿Dónde está el castillo?". Episodio 13: Dino Bebé (Baby Dino) Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que ¡Por Favor!. * Se dejó la voz en náhuatl de Diego. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila y su primo Diego se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 14: El Día Especial de Botas (Boots' Special Day) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Swiper the Explorer. *En este episodio la estrella Artie y la montaña rusa no fueron doblados en español, pero se matuvieron sus diálogos con las voces originales en inglés. Episodio 16: Dora salva el juego (Dora Saves the Game) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de ¡Por Favor!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Enchanted Forest Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Super Spies. * A partir de éste capítulo Coralia Torrealba dobla a Daisy. * "Run, Dora, run" es traducido como "Corre, Dora, corre". * Los loops de Dora, Botas, Daisy, los animales, Mochila, Mommy, Daddy y Diego se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Mochila: "There it is!" ("¡Ahí está!") se tradujo como "¡Muy bien!". Episodio 17: ¡Boo! (Boo!) *''Artículo principal: ¡Boo!'' Episodio 18: ¿Qué pasa despúes? (What Happens Next?) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Rescue, rescue, rescue!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Surprise!. Episodio 19: ¡Socorro, socorro, socorro! (Rescue, Rescue, Rescue!) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que What Happens Next?. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dora Rocks!. * Aunque el pez rojo bebé había sido doblado en el capítulo "Fish Out for Water" por una niña de 8 años, en este capítulo es doblado por David D'Urso. Melanie Henríquez tomó al personaje en el episodio "Dora's Got a Puppy" de la cuarta temporada. Episodio 20: El Dinosaurio Mimoso de Botas (Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur) Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Big Birthday Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Rescue, Rescue, Rescue!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de The Super Silly Fiesta y Daisy, La Quinceañera. *En el doblaje original Úrsula Cobucci y Melanie Henríquez doblan a Comoda y Estrelita respectivamente. *En el doblaje de 2014 Stefany Villarroel y Rebeca Aponte doblan a Comoda y Estrelita respectivamente. * La canción de la hora de que vayan a dormir los animalitos se dejó en inglés. * En la versión original Dora, la exploradora, Botas y su primo Diego cantan la canción de la hora de dormir para los animalitos con letras en inglés, que aparecen subtituladas en español. * En la versión original, Dora y su primo Diego intercambian algunos diálogos en inglés, que aparecen subtitulados en español. En el doblaje original, dicen los diálogos en inglés, y en el doblaje actual ambos hablarán en español con acentos mexicanos. * Algunos loops de Dora, la exploradora y su primo Diego se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 21: La Fiesta Super Graciosa (The Super Silly Fiesta) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Daisy, La Quinceañera. * "Party" es traducido como "fiesta" a lo largo del capítulo. * Por un error de traducción, en dos ocasiones Leisha Medina como la lectura de salida dice "¿Tico habla inglés?" en vez de "Tico habla inglés" desde la temporada anterior. Episodio 22: La Máquina Reparadora (también conocido como Tengo un agujero en mi Bota) (The Fix-It Machine) (aka I've Got a Hole in My Boot) Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que ABC Animals. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Vamos a Pintar!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Baseball Boots. * Aunque en la temporada 1, había sido traducido en un error de traducción como "Fast, Tico, Fast!" ("¡Deprisa, Tico, deprisa!") fue traducido como "¡Rápido, Tico, rápido!". * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea del Abuelo de Robert: "You're welcome!" ("¡De nada!") se tradujo a "¡Por nada!". * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Tico, la ardilla y el abuelo de Robert se dejaron en inglés. * Luis Pérez Pons hace sú última aparición de la temporada (y de toda la serie) doblando al Abuelo de Robert. No se tiene registro de que haya participado posteriormente en el doblaje de algún otro capítulo. * En el doblaje del 2014 el ratón que se comió el queso con 16 ollos será doblado por Héctor Indriago en la primera escena en que aperece, luego será doblado por Gherald De Fonseca. Episodio 23: El Béisbol de Botas (Baseball Boots) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que The Fix-It Machine (aka I've Got a Hole in My Boot). *En la primera escena en la que aparece, la estrella Béisbol es doblada por Úrsula Cobucci. Pero en la última al final del episodio la dobló Ricardo Sorondo porque usaba el mismo tono de voz que doblada a Diego en el capítulo "Meet Diego!". Episodio 24: Mejores Amigos (Best Friends) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de To the Treehouse. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Te Amo. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Mapa, Mochila y la estrella cohete se dejaron en la versión original. Episodio 25: Los animales del ABC (ABC Animals) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de The Fix-It Machine (aka I've Got a Hole in My Boot). * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Job Day. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Pirate Treasure Hunt. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea del Armadillo: "Thank you!" ("¡Gracias!") se tradujo como "¡Gracias a todos!". Enlaces Externos *3ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Wikiepdia *3ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Doblaje Wiki Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de Nick Jr.